


what doesn't kill you gives you xp

by junji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hinata's POV, M/M, MMORPG, Online Dating, Overprotective Brother, gamer boys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junji/pseuds/junji
Summary: In which Kenma is a hardcore gamer, Hinata is a total n00b and his sister, Natsu, is playing an MMORPG, who happens to be married to an Oikawa Tooru look-alike. How can the big brother in him not worry?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	what doesn't kill you gives you xp

**Author's Note:**

> originally a thread.

Natsu talks about the friends she made online. There were foreign words along the way as her narration progressed. Being the total boomer that he was, Shouyou bobs his head in gesture, an indication that he was paying attention despite lack of knowledge of the topic at hand.

For a moment there everything seems to hit off well until his little sister, tiny ball of sunshine, his mini-me, started talking about the guy she married in-game.

The ~~target’s~~ guy’s name is Ogasawara Yuu. He lives in Miyagi, the same prefecture as them. He is months older than Natsu. He aspires to become a volleyball player. He loves boiled eggs and playing with Natsu. An additional information is that he started to like drinking orange juice because it reminds him of her and, he quotes, "Not only issit healthy but it felt like you're close to me, Natsu-chan. ^ _ ^"

Why this simping son of a gun— how old were they again? Is this how kids talk to their crushes nowadays? Subtle pick-up lines using fruits in an attempt to flirt with his sister? Ha, what are they, elementary? How old were they again??

Shouyou clears his throat when Natsu had a few seconds to spare. “Natsu-chan, aren’t you a little young to play MMORPGs? You don’t want to grow up using violence as a reference for interactions you’ve made in game..”

Natsu blurts out laughing at his excuse. Her brother made a face. “Pffft that’s exactly what a dad would say!! Don’t worry onii-chan, this game is harmless. Not even a speck of blood in sight.” Then she picks up a milk bread. “It’s a great way to kill time. The game is mostly catered to younger people anyway.”

See? See how she’s making excuses now?? Not that his opening statement wasn’t but.. but he’s an adult and a big brother at that! How else would she know how to use the k-word or better yet.. what the word itself meant?? Also.. catered to younger people? Sounds like a scam. Wasn’t cater a term for food—

“I can hear what you’re thinking, Shou-nii.” Shouyou unconsciously slaps both hands on his mouth. “My new friends are nice people! Amazing how some of them live nearby.”

An animated sweat drops on his temple. “Wouldn’t it be nice if they end up being schoolmates? Now you won’t be in the going home club.. because you’d all be hanging in the library haha right?”

“Haha right,” Natsu mimicked. “Funny thing is, we’re all meeting up soon!”

Shouyou slams a fist on the table. “You’re gonna meet what now??”

“Uhhh…? We’re going to meet up soon? No dates yet but it’s going to be within this month.”

Excuse me.. what? Online friends? Meeting up?? Dates??!? This is.. THIS IS JUST.

“Unacceptable!!” Shouyou slams another fist on the table. He was seething.

And Natsu has the audacity to giggle. “You’re making [a weird face](https://media1.tenor.com/images/856f639174742ea014fa793e1cf0233a/tenor.gif?itemid=16020501) right now.”

“How are you ok with this?” Shouyou asks genuinely because he doesn’t understand. “Are you not scared? What if they turn out to be bullies? What if they were adults in disguise and this is just a fraudulent scheme to get something out of you? What if—”

“What if you trust me for once nii-chan?” She rolls her eyes. “It’s not a big deal. We’ve all known each other for a year now.”

A year is a long time, sure, but does she not understand the dangers of strangers online? When Shouyou was her age, his idea of fun would be playing volleyball. Alone. When Shouyou was her age, he didn’t have a crush. Natsu and their mom were the only girls in his life! Volleyball doesn’t have a gender but let’s count that! When Shouyou was her age, his close circle of friends communicate through LINE and school. Not online.

Then a thought emerges.

“Do you..” he couldn’t even finish the question, afraid it might hurt his sister. He had to make sure though. So he asks in the nicest way possible. “Are there people bullying you in school?”

Unfortunately this was a wrong choice. Had this been an otome, the game would’ve been over and Shouyou will have to live the rest of his life knowing that he’s gay, single and his only sister hates him.

“Is this a roundabout way of asking if I have friends?” Natsu’s tone was cool but her face shows provocation. “To answer your question, I have quite a few. Thank you for the concern. Appreciate it much.”

In a lieu of response, Shouyou attempts to reach for his sister. “No, Natsu, that’s not what I mean.. I just—”

“I just don’t understand why you can’t be happy for me!” With that, she bolts off to her room.

Shouyou wilts as he heard a door being shut rather harshly. Great reunion, Hinata Shouyou. Way to go. Mission failed. Whoa, proper use of gaming lingo. Congratulations?

Immediately, he felt like shit. All he wanted was a nice cup of tea with Natsu on his day off. Instead of catching up, now she realizes how much of a fussy brother he really is. But what can he do? It’s not like they met every day unlike before. Shouyou was actually worried during the times he can’t be there for his family. They had each other for the past 18 years and suddenly he’s not.

Dismissing his destructive thoughts, Shouyou ponders on ways to apologize to Natsu. Maybe grab her favorite pudding in the nearest store? Would clothes be too excessive? What about a stuffed toy? Or is she too old for that kind of stuff?

While he continues brainstorming, Shouyou remembers fragments of their conversation earlier. On how the topic went from Kageyama’s smelly socks to roleplaying games.

So it started like this: Kageyama and Shouyou were roommates. They celebrated his birthday recently. He bought Kageyama 7 pairs of socks as a gift. One pair had cute little milk carton prints in it. At a glance, the design would appeal to ladies and younger generation. It was supposed to be a gag gift, Yama Yama! His plan backfired. Now he’s been wearing it for consecutive days. During practice even. Shouyou’s mind was blown.

Natsu comments on how Tobio-san must have appreciated the gift, not because of the design but because it was from his best friend. A doubtful statement yet he takes it for the team. Then she further remarks whenever friends gave gifts in-game, it made her super happy. The ones from Yuu-kun were particularly special. Of their guild, only him and her can equip these items. Why? Because they were married in-game.

Before Shouyou could even ask how his innocent little sister got married, she went on and on about Ogasawara Yuu. Heck, she even showed him pictures!! The boy looks exactly like Oikawa Tooru. How could a person stay still knowing that this mini-Oikawa was out there possibly trying to take Natsu away? Or take everything.. away from her?

No no no NONONoNONonoNO.

Shouyou spirals into the pits of his anxiety as the darkness surrounding his head completely engulfs him whole.

There’s not a doubt in mind on what he should do now, being the overprotective brother that he is. Without hesitation, Shouyou pulls out his laptop and downloads the game. He signs up without knowing shit about mmo. Shouyou was pleased to know that he can use his mobile number to register. Cool. Modern technology sure is great. The progress window pops up where there were two tabs: one for game updates and announcements, and the other one to log-in. And so he does the latter.

**eggcrow10 has logged in!**

Natsu doesn’t know, of course, but he taps his fingers impatiently, waiting for the download to finish. As soon as the bar hits 100%, the screen darkens. It doesn’t take long for him to venture the open world in-game.

 _How do I walk??  
_ _What do I use to heal?  
_ _Where do I save my game?!_

…were some of the questions he asked himself as he skips the tutorial to create a character as soon as possible. Not to stalk his sister’s activity or anything like that. Nope, not at all.

Shouyou’s search wasn’t fruitful but he sees a user nearby. He dons an expensive looking leather armor and… are those cat ears? In a careful attempt to walk towards the user, he repeatedly taps the forward button so it doesn’t look like he’s rushing to his space. Because in real life, it would be weird to sprint your way to a stranger. So he does the most logical thing.

Almost not moving from his spot, however, user Kodzuken notices his erratic movements. Shouyou stops in his tracks.

**eggcrow10 is typing a message….**

_[Beginner] eggcrow10: helo???_

_[GM] Kodzuken: Hi._

Oh, so Kodzuken isn’t the talkative type huh..

_[Beginner] eggcrow10: umm what up?_

_[GM] Kodzuken: Nothing much._

?? Eh? Not even going to ask him back huh..

Shouyou strives to talk. Luckily after a few hours, Kodzuken responds more. In three words or less. An achievement for him.

But he’s friendly like that and he’d talk to anyone he notices.

Along their conversation swiftly changing from mechanics of the game to bits and pieces about themselves, Shouyou opens up the reason why joined in the first place. Kodzuken spams the laughing command upon hearing. He pouts every time. If his reason was enough to emit that kind of reaction, Kodzuken straight up keysmashed for a full minute when he asked about the way Shouyou was walking during their first encounter.

By the end of the day Shouyou made tons of development. From level 1, he is now lvl 12 and has earned the Novice status. From 8fps walking style to pressing shift+run, the command to walk around in-game. From an empty friends list to 1 new friend request. Who knew playing mmorpg was so much fun?

Shouyou learned a lot of things about the game and his new friend.

Kodzuken’s name is Kenma, who is year older than him and has been playing this game since its release date. He also used to play volleyball, just like him. Kenma was a setter like his bestfriend. When he thinks about it, the similarities to Kageyama was almost there, though Kenma was way friendlier.

A few days after, Shouyou was frantically galloping from one town to another. Kenma finds this weird so he asks what’s up. It took a few minutes for him to type a proper response. He opens up about Natsu again. Shouyou only started playing to see if the crowd she was with were okay. He follows this up by telling him that he feels bad for hanging out. Kenma could be doing dungeon or advanced missions but he’s stuck with a noob like him because he’s nice.

Kenma dismisses his worries by using the pat command, reassuring Shouyou that he isn’t a bother. He enjoys the time they spent together quite a ton. Shouyou was sunshine incarnation who fills life into Kenma’s dreary days. And he isn’t saying this just to make his friend feel better.

Suddenly the notification rings in his head upon a realization. In that moment, Kenma's eyes lit up as he plays out this scene. Shouyou was indubitably the most likeable character in this game yet he was the only one who knew about his complexities and backstory. The fact that he was created just for him makes it all special. Wouldn’t it be nice if they met in person?

Shouyou notices how Kenma’s been silent so he pings him.

_[Novice] eggcrow10: @Kodzuken  
_ _[Novice] eggcrow10: pay attention to me!!1! grr_

It should be a crime to use the pout command after reading something so cute.  
  


_[GM] Kodzuken: Sorry. Was thinking about the marriage system.  
  
_

Nice save.

Stirring the topic away from negativity, Kenma suggests that his sister might have married the guy for the couple benefits.. in-game. Shouyou’s face lit up from the idea.

Kenma explains a summary of the marriage system.

For one, couples get housing discounts and shared XP for every dungeon boss fight victories and accomplished missions. Another thing that majority of the female users are crazy about are the exclusive couple items.

Natsu did mention wanting angel wings which was only available for married users.. In Kenma’s case, he buys cosmetics from other users. With real money. To save himself the trouble.

Shouyou is flabbergasted. He goes BWAH and reprimands Kenma. Using real money in a free to play game?? Preposterous!

_[GM] Kodzuken: But I can’t get those items without being married._

Kenma uses the shrug command. Well, he never considered the fact that Kenma wasn’t married to anyone yet. He doesn’t seem like the type too. Apparently he didn’t like the commitment in-game because partners become too demanding at some point. None of his friends play the game so he resorts to just buying them.

Okay he has a point but what if..

Wait, what if—

_[Novice] eggcrow10: kenma!! what if you marry me in-game?_

_[GM] Kodzuken: Huh?_

 _[Novice] eggcrow10: you can buy shiny stuffs…  
_ _[Novice] eggcrow10: use me if u must!!!_

_[GM] Kodzuken: Sounds dirty._

It sounds exactly like the perfect plan in Shouyou’s head! Not only will Kenma snag an exclusive item without the use of real cash, this was also the perfect gift for Natsu! When he finds her that is!!

 _[Novice] eggcrow10: so what do u say??_

_[GM] Kodzuken: As long as you don’t beg for items like the trophy wife that you are._

_[Novice] eggcrow10: no way hahaha  
_ _[Novice] eggcrow10: so deal?_

_[GM] Kodzuken: Deal._

And this is how Kenma’s children met their mother. Wait, wrong show—

He wasn’t an avid fan of otome games, no, but if his life was such, Kenma feels like he picked the right choices for the perfect waifu and a good ending route.

**Author's Note:**

> head empty. sleep deprived. hot girl quarantine. wrote this today at 5AM sorry if there are typos or inconsistencies. had to get this whole narrative out of my head before it disappears forever. stay safe fwiens and wash your hands.
> 
> terminologies  
>  **mmorpg** means mass multiplayer online role playing game  
>  **otome** is a type of game where you play as a protagonist and as the story progresses, some characters appear where you can wife them up (form romantic relationships with) depending on the choices you make  
>  **good ending route** is the best type of ending achieved when you make all the right choices for the waifu of your dreams!! includes bonus features and exclusive stuff ;)
> 
> ps: im updating my other fics, i promise  
> pps: active here if u wanna hmu @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kiyomimi)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> if you've made it 'til the end, thank you for reading~


End file.
